Connection Of The Hearts: Cassidy And Pokemon
by VampireElfWitch
Summary: Having lost her father, & her brother having left on his pokemon journey, Cassidy is with only her mum, and pokemon. Everything seems fine until she finds a strange mysterious pokemon hurt & wandering into her home town of Pallet. Not the Cassidy from TR.
1. See You Again Someday

A/N: this is my first fan fiction of _this_ type (cartoon), so try not to scold me _too_ much... on second thought, scold, scold, scold away! For how else can I get better?

Connection Of The Hearts - Cassidy And Pokemon

Chapter 1

See You Again Someday

_Jake Archer was a kind boy, who loved Pokemon. He had short brown hair, and green eyes. He was wearing black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. He had his favourite bag (black) on his back, straps over both shoulders and a black cap, with a red and white poké ball with a black button, printed on the front. He had been excited about this day, and had forced himself to go to bed early, so that he wasn't late._

_Since it was his eleventh birthday, Jake had gone to see Professor Oak. Having received his first Pokemon, he was waiting at the gate, to say goodbye to someone close to his heart. Running towards him, was a little girl with brown hair. Seeing her caused him to smile, though he felt sad inside, to have to say goodbye..._

_'Don't leave Jake, please.' The girl said, trying not to cry, her blue eyes teary._

_'It's ok Cassidy, you'll see me again someday.'_

_'Promise?'_

_'I Promise, I'll see you again, but for now I have to go.' She looked like she was going to start crying, but instead threw her arms around him in a hug, then as if embarrassed she let go of him._

_'Yeah,' she said suddenly serious, 'when I beat you in a Pokemon battle!'_

_Jake couldn't help but smile, 'you'll have to be a trainer first!'_

_'And I will be!' He knew she meant it. He knew that for an eight year old, his little sister was quite strong and honest. He knew she was going to be lonely for the next two years, and it was only last year when their father had died, but maybe this promise would hold her strong, until then._

_Waving good-bye to his mum and Cassidy, he left through the gate into the wide world of Pokemon..._

Sitting by the sea, Cassidy was thinking once again of her brother, it had been a little over a year since he'd left on his Pokemon journey, and she really missed him.

Cassidy was a loving and caring person, who loved Pokemon very much. She was also known to have a strange connection with them. Cassidy had no friends, only her mum's Vulpix for company, besides she preferred the friendship of Pokemon to other people. She didn't much like people, exept for her brother, who understood her more then anyone. She'd never had a friend, and didn't really understand what friendship was, nor what it meant or how special it was.

Sighing, she looked over at Nadia. She was lying beside her; she looked like she was sleeping. Smiling, Cassidy scratched behind the Vulpix's ear.

'Vul,' Nadia said, opening her eyes. Vulpix was a championship Pokemon, not as in the Pokemon League, because her mum had been a Pokemon Coordinator, and long ago, her father - before he'd married her mum - had been a Gym Leader. Unlike her mum and dad, Cassidy wanted to be like her brother, Jake. A Pokemon Trainer.

Moving her hand from Nadia's ear, Cassidy started to stroke her head, which Nadia liked very much. She didn't know why her mum had named her Vulpix, Nadia, and she had never thought to ask. Her mum had only ever had one Pokemon, which was also her first. Nadia.

Cassidy lived with her mother in Pallet Town, more to the outskirts of town, near the sea, which was where she was sitting at now. It was just the two of them now – and with Nadia of course - with her father and Jake gone. In a year's time, her mother was going to be alone, with only Nadia for company.

She had been sitting out there just lazing about; enjoying the gentle sea breeze she loved so much. There were only a few things Cassidy liked, besides Pokemon, were the sea, her family, and most of all, to travel.

'CASSIDY!'

She jumped in surprise, snapping her out of her reverie. Her mother was calling her from the back of the house. For her mother to yell out that loud, she must have called at least a dozen times, because the house wasn't that far from the sea.

Getting up, she called back, 'coming!' turning to the Vulpix, who was still lying down, but her ears having perked up at the voice of her trainer, she said, 'come on Nadia, mother wants me.' Cassidy knew why of course. It seemed to have become a habit for hers to stay out till the sun was setting. Cassidy liked the sunset; it was alway beautiful, just like Nadia.

Feeling calm and relaxed she headed home, with Nadia in tow. She knew why her mother didn't mind that she went somewhere by herself, as long a Nadia was with her. For protection and company, though it was more for protection, then company.

She didn't mind of course, she loved having Nadia around. Nadia was always pleasant and cheerful to be around, and Nadia _too_ was also pleasant and cheerful. That was just how Nadia was, a pleasant and cheerful Vulpix that spread those feelings of hers to everyone around her.

A/N: This chapter basically sets the scene, next you'll know what her house looks like (inside and out) and get to see the sort of things she gets up to.


	2. Gabby And Magic

Sorry about the wait, I didn't realise it was _that_ long, has it really been _that_ long?

Well he's the next chapter.

Connection Of The Hearts - Cassidy And Pokemon

Chapter 2

Gabby And Magic

She raced Nadia to the house. She always liked Nadia's company, she was a very playful Vulpix, and loved to run. Of course Nadia always beat her to the back door.

Sliding the door open, she walked through the lounge room, and sat down at the table. To her right was a sort of cushion seat where a little yellow Pokemon was fast asleep. 'Pi' it would say, breathing in, then 'ka' breathing out. Every second time it did this, it would exhale a little, saying 'chu'.

Her mother walked in carrying two plates. Whatever it was, it smelt delicious.

'Vulpix,' said Nadia sadly.

'It's ok, Nadia,' said her mother, 'you and Gabby will get yours as soon I put these down.' Hearing its name the yellow Pokemon snapped awake.

'Hi Gabby,' Cassidy said to her father's long time friend, and Pokemon.

'Pika,' said Gabby, the Pikachu, in response. Cassidy's mother came back from the kitchen carrying two bowls, just as Gabby jumped up on Cassidy's lap.

'Gabby, at last you're awake. You really shouldn't sleep all day, I was getting worried.' Said her mother, as she placed one bowl in front of Nadia. She then placed the other on the table, saying, 'before you eat that Cassidy, would you go and feed Magic?'

Cassidy sighed, 'ok.' She put Gabby up onto the table in front of his bowl, and then went outside, picking up the red bucket by the door, before she left the house.

In the backyard, to the left, was a very large pool. It was big enough to have fitted at least one hundred water Pokemon, in it was a Pokemon she'd called Magic.

Magic was quite big, and orange. The other kids in Pallet Town laughed at her and Magic, saying it was the "world's weakest Pokemon". She protected Magic from them.

'Magi,' Magic said, just about jumping out of the water in happiness. She and Magic had a very close bond. Magic was always happy to see her.

'Here you go Magic.' She said, hand feeding her. So what if the children of Pallet didn't like the bond she shared with _all_ Pokemon. She loved Pokemon so much that she would easily sacrifice herself for them, on any given day. After feeding Magic, she begun to head inside for her own tea, when she heard Magic call, now sad and lonely.

'It's ok, Magic, I'll come and play after dinner, ok?'

'Magikarp!' exclaimed Magic, now all happy and excited.

Cassidy went inside. They had a very quiet dinner, neither one spoke. It had been like this ever since her father had died, only getting worse after Jake had left. The only sounds were of eating, and the bug Pokemon somewhere outside making the usual bug noises, along with a few nocturnal Pokemon.

After dinner, Cassidy went outside, as her mother left to do the washing up. Gabby went back to sleep on the little "cushion couch", which was his favourite place to sleep, while Nadia spread herself out on the rug to sleep.

Cassidy played with Magic in the pool, until it was so late that her mother came out to tell her to go to bed. Saying good night to Magic, she went inside to sleep.

And that's when she had the dream.

_She was running down a path - it looked like the road from her house to Pallet town - the earth trembling below her feet._

'_Pika,' called Gabby, running on all fours, some distance ahead. Nadia running just behind him, but there was another pokemon, one she didn't recognise, and had never seen in her life, running at her side._

'_Nerrie, what's going on?' She asked the strange looking pokemon. It was bigger then Nadia, and was black and white. It was definitely not from the Kanto league._

_They suddenly came to a stop, as several Dugtrios caused the road to collapse. The strange looking pokemon that she had called Nerrie - but that didn't sound like a pokemon name, it was more likely a nickname – jumped over the gap, and continued running, but only after it gave her a look that she understood._

A/N: Sorry about the wait folks, hopefully it won't be as long, though we're not all miracle workers, but we do our best. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll try not to keep you waiting so long next chapter.


End file.
